I'll Find You In the Dark
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in season 2 during Everybody Likes A Clown after Dean yells at Sam about John. Instead of going up to Dean afterwards Sam gets captured and Dean is consumed with guilt but determined to find his brother. No matter what. PLEASE REVIEW1


**I know, I can't resist a new story. But you know what? Sometime this week I'm just gonna chain myself to a computer and update my older fics, lol.

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**_"I'm dealing with dad's death, are you?!"_

Sam tossed and turned in his sleep, the last scene of him and his father replaying over and over in his mind. As he replayed that scene he heard Dean's voice telling him how the last time he saw him he picked a fight, how it's too little too late. Sam opened his eyes sharply, gasping for breath and than closed them desperatly. He felt sick and consumed with guilt. What Dean said was true. It was too little, too late. Did their father really die thinking Sam hated him?

"I don't hate you, dad," whispered Sam. "Please, you gotta know that." He watched his brother sleep. He wanted to talk to him, to talk to someone, but he was afraid of waking Dean up. Dean seemed to only be able to relax and find peace was when he was sleeping. Sam was finding it difficult to breathe for some reason, he needed to get some air.

So slowly he rose and got out of the bed. Dean was always a light sleeper so he was shocked when his brother didn't even move at the sound of the door opening and closing. He closed his eyes, trying to blink back tears.

"I'm sorry dad," he whispered, a bolder forming in his throat. "For always giving you a hard time, for just not letting things go. For not spending enough time with you. For...for everything." As he headed down the desereted sidewalk he froze as he heard footsteps. "Dean?" He sharply turned around. No one. He shook his head and slowly continued. Suddenly out of nowhere two hands grabbed him and a cloth went over his mouth and nose. He struggled but the hands were strong and gripped him tightly until he fell limp into the arms of his captor.

* * *

Dean rose at the sound of the birds. He groaned at the noise.

"Is that really necessary?" He snarled at the window with the closed shades. "You have to make that much noise every goddamned morning?" Anyone who knew Dean knew he was far from a morning person. He sighed as he got up, still muttering about the birds and looked to the bed next to him. "Sam?" It was empty, and unmade. He frowned. Sam was always an early riser. He shrugged. The kid probbably got some breakfast or something.

Yawning he stumbled to the restroom and turned on the shower, loooking foward to the water waking him up. After he was done dressing he opened the door and lookd around. Sam still wasn't back.

"Huh." He walked outside and saw Bobby sitting out in his front porch. "Hey Bobby."

"Dean." Bobby nodded. "Sleep good?"

"Surprisingly yeah, look,"

"Are you gonna work on the car some more today?"

"Yeah, probably, say have you seen Sam?"

Bobby frowned.

"No, thought he was still sleeping." Dean shook his head.

"His bed was empty, I thought he had already got up. Went to get some breakfast or something."

"Call him," Bobby logically suggested. Dean sighed, not liking the worrying that was slowly creeping up in him. He couldn't help it, though. That always happened with Sam. But now it was worse. The thought of losing Sam, someone else he loved, so soon after John's death...Quickly he forced that thought out of his head. What the hell was he thinking? Sam was probably just out, doing something. No need to panick so much.

Quickly he dialed Sam's number. Both he and Bobby froze as they heard Sam's ringtone coming from nearby. Sharply, dread filling him, Dean followed the sound, Bobby close behind him. They both stared in horror at Sam's cell phone laying in the middle of the sidwalk in front of Bobby's house.

Dean closed his phone, his body feeling sick.

_"Sam"_

One thing was clear, Sam _hadn't _gone out to get breakfast.

**Kind of bad ending, I know, but anyone interested in it stil?**


End file.
